Historias de Instituo Titulo provisional
by Linue
Summary: Historia de Saint Seiya, en un mundo paralelo en un instituto. Hay algo de yaoi... Y... no se como resumir esto XD


_Otro fic!! Surgio después de ver el anime de Sukisyo y Ouran High Host Club… Es en un mundo paralelo: uso los personajes del anime, pero no la trama (ahora esta en el instituto!) Tiene algo de Yaoi (es inevitable…) Aunque no es el tema principal del fic_

_Los personajes son de Kurumada- sama_

La luz le dio de lleno, y Dohko murmuro algo medio dormido. El reloj que estaba encima de la mesilla marcaba las 8:30, la hora de levantarse. A lo lejos escucho el ruido de unas tazas, y la risa de una chica le hizo esbozar una sonrisa mientras se duchaba.

- Shion... No necesito tu ayuda. Deberías irte ya.

- Tengo tiempo de sobra... Y además no pienso dejarte que hagas tú todo el trabajo

- Desiste. Cuando dice que no, no hay quien la cambie de opinión...- respondió Dohko cuando entro en la cocina del apartamento ya vestido y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Ya pensaba que tendría que ir a despertarte, dormilón - se burlo la chica mientras dejaba encima de la mesa unas tostadas recién hechas

El hombre castaño le enseño la lengua y consiguiendo que Shion se riera.

- ¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto mientras se servia un café y se apoyaba contra la repisa de la cocina

- Ah... Se fue temprano. Dijo que tenia que entrenar- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba junto a Shion en la mesa.

La chica no debía de tener más de quince años de baja estatura y de constitución delgada. El largo pelo moreno recogido en una trenza atada con un lazo que contrastaba con su blanca piel y sus brillantes ojos azules. Vestía la chaqueta blanca con bordes dorados y la falda plisada con los zapatos negros del uniforme del instituto donde ambos asistían

- Llegare tarde a casa. Yo también tengo que entrenar… Los campeonatos se acercan…- comento la joven mientras se ponía en pie

- ¿No pensaras regresar sola verdad?- pregunto por encima de la taza de café Dohko mirándole sombrío- Sabes que no me hace gracia que vengas sola a casa por la noche…

- Tranquilo… Oniichan me acompañara…

Dohko deseaba agregar algo pero la mirada que le dedico Shion le detuvo. Se quedo en silencio mientras la morena cogía sus cosas del instituto

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien cuidada- bromeo mientras se acercaba a él y le besaba en la mejilla con cariño- Hasta ahora, Shion

Permanecieron los dos en silencio durante unos instantes cuando se cerró la puerta

- Me preocupan

- Lo se- Shion ni siquiera levanto la mirada de la taza. El castaño arqueo las cejas ante su reacción de total indiferencia- No merece la pena

- Son mis hijos…

- Lo se

- ¿Solo piensas decir eso?

Shion se levanto de la mesa mientras se colocaba bien la corbata y le dedicaba una sonrisa que decía "Si". Cuando se acerco para dejar la taza de café, Dohko aprovecho la ocasión y paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura estrechándole contra el. Su pareja trato de liberarse del ceñido abrazo mientras el hombre castaño se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle:

- No seas malo o tendré que castigarte…

Shion se sonrojo, pero finalmente se las arreglo para escabullirse de entre sus brazos y volver a sonreír desde la puerta. Dohko tan solo fue capaz de reír.

- ¿Te quedaras mas tranquilo si te digo que les echare un ojo?

- Sin lugar a dudas… Cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos…

- Será mejor que te des prisa o no llegaras al instituto… Y entonces quien tendrá que castigarte seré yo…- dijo de forma seductora mientras abría la puerta

- De acuerdo señor director!

Esta vez quien se rió fue Shion

- ¡Kyaaa! ¿Es verdad que son hermanos?

- Se parecen mucho…

- Su hermano mayor… Es muy guapo…

Las conversaciones sobre los hermanos Li (NA: Ando vacía de apellidos chinos) eran casi diarias, la mayoría de las chicas encontraban bastante atractivo al chico alto moreno y de ojos grises y que, además, era uno de sus mejores amigos…

- ¡Seiya!

El chico castaño se paro para esperar al chico rubio y al peliverde que venían corriendo hacia el. Estos tres, además del mayor de los Li y el hermano mayor de Shun, habían sido amigos desde que entraron en el instituto

- ¿Y Shiryu?- pregunto Hyoga mientras volvían a ponerse en marcha hacia el instituto

- Entrenando…- comento Seiya mientras seguía con la mirada a la hermana pequeña del chico, Shunrei, quien era objeto de los comentarios de las chicas que iban cerca de ellos.

Shun también pareció darse cuenta y la saludo cariñosamente con la mano. La chica le respondió aunque no se acerco a ellos También podría considerarse parte de su circulo de amistad. Donde estaba Shiryu solía estar ella.

- ¿Creéis que… realmente son pareja…?

Shun abrió los ojos, claramente sorprendido.

- Todos hemos oído rumores sobre eso… Pero jamás pensé que tú los creerías…

- Como siempre Seiya, haciendo caso a todo lo que se cuenta por los pasillos…

- ¡Nadie te ha preguntado Kido!

La chica miro burlonamente a Seiya antes de seguir su camino acercándose a Shunrei . La ultima que formaba parte del grupo, una chica muy popular en el instituto y muy admirada tanto por hombres como mujeres, aunque entre Seiya y ella siempre había muchas y diversas tensiones.

- Metomentodo…- murmuro cuando la chica se alejo- Por supuesto que no me creo nada de eso…

- Son hermanos…- dijo Hyoga afirmando las palabras del castaño

- Pero…

- Y si lo fueran… Lo sabríamos. Somos sus amigos no?- argumento Shun esbozando una sonrisa

Si… Eran amigos. Y los amigos no deberían tener secretos pensó Seiya mientras entrababan en el instituto


End file.
